teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 40
We Live, We Die, We turn into Bees! * We continue making our way through the Ghost Wasp Hive, trying to avoid any more conflict as both Vahlka and Lucius are very injured. * We move through a room with adorable baby wasp grubs, who try and follow us but Vahlka moms them into staying put. * Olivia decides she just MUST investigate one of the moving cocoon things laying around, upon cutting it open she is bitten by a wolf?? And gains a mysterious purple dot on her token?? (Like an irl year later it's revealed that this was a werewolf bloodhunter the hive had captured) * We narrowly avoid two hive tenders and journey deeper and deeper into the hive. * Lucius is affected by some sort of psionic mindfuckery, hallucinates that he's in Tamvrien and that it is being attacked. In his confusion he magic missiles one of the "invaders" and runs. * In reality, the magic missile hits Vahlka, who is immediately plunged into a vivid hallucination of the Vastlands. Surrounded by "sand elf soldiers"(The Party), their "scorpions"(Boris and Balefire), and the fleeing form of "Andarsella" (Lucius) she tries to parlay, and believes Olivia to be speaking in a language she doesn't understand when she tries and talk her out of it. * Godfrey also slips into the mind affecting magic. He believes he is being arrested by the Grindwall guard and surrounding by Iron Guard and Clockwork Soldiers. * Olivia tries to Charm Person Godfrey and Vahlka, it works on Godfrey but not on Vahlka - who it only angers. Vahlka attacks Olivia, but knocks herself out of the illusion when she inflicts fire damage to herself with Sethokesh. Olly is injured but mostly fine. * Barkley manages to break Lucius out of the illusion gradually after punching and kissing him for several rounds??? * Despite being still under the effects of the hallucination, Olivia gets Godfrey under control. Though he keeps calling her Jameson and still thinks she is a Grindwall guard. * We move on, argue about what to do about two swarms of drones for a very silly amount of time before utterly demolishing them in less than one round. * We roam through the hive until we come across a large chamber where we are surrounded by a great many wasps - an impossible fight. They demand we come with them and say that their Queen wants to speak with us. * The wasps led us to a chamber to speak with the Queen - who told us that they'd allow us to pass through their territory on two conditions: that one of us share themselves with her, and that we fight what they referred to as the "Thing Below" for them. * Queen Aumenna told us a lot of important stuff. I am a dingus and don't remember the vast majority of it. * Lucius offered himself for the one to share. He and Queen Aumenna do some sort of weird mind meld. Lucius learned a great many things about the past, including several key events of the Scale War, such as the execution of Severin Silrajin, the red wyrmspeaker of old - who was beheaded by Osyna Bloodeye. NEXT EPISODE